<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonstruck by only_more_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398644">Moonstruck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love'>only_more_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ficlet, M/M, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a vampire; Steve is a werewolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonstruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/gifts">Naferty</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty">Naferty</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>1. Malroa#0258</p>
<p>2. Short prompt<br/>-Werewolf and vampire love<br/>5. I love moodboards! So if you feel creative with photos and the like I wouldn't say no to one &lt;3</p>
<p>Happy Stocking Day, Mal! :D Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>"Clothes don't make it through this part so well," Steve said, his lips taking on a wry twist. He removed his sneakers and lined them up neatly by the gnarled roots of a towering tree. Around them, a warm breeze rushed through the night-dark forest and set the leaves dancing as if to an unheard symphony.<br/>
<br/>
"That's something you and Bruce have in common." Tony smiled.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, I guess so." Steve stilled, those blue, blue eyes of his not meeting Tony's.<br/>
<br/>
Tony didn't hesitate; he laid a hand high on Steve's arm. "You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." <br/>
<br/>
Without speaking, Steve turned his head, his gaze appearing to fall on Tony's hand where it rested against Steve. "I should—" His speech faltered for a handful of heartbeats, and while this unexpected show of vulnerability tempted Tony to fill the silence with words, any words—his mouth even opened to do so—Steve surprised him again when he inhaled deeply, his breath loud only because of Tony's vampiric hearing. "I <em>want </em>you to see this."<br/>
<br/>
Broad shoulders went back, and once again stood before Tony the Steve Rogers who never hid from a challenge, who was always first to throw himself into the fray. From one blink to the next, Steve donned the mantle of the man who was the captain of the Avengers; Tony watched him do it. He witnessed the transformation; felt a fierce pride surge through him. Steve's hand reached up and covered Tony's, his skin smooth and hot. He gave Tony's hand a gentle squeeze and then stepped back.</p>
<p>Steve's socks came off and were stuffed into his sneakers.<br/>
<br/>
As Steve started to unbutton his shirt, Tony said, "You want me to turn around?"<br/>
<br/>
Steve huffed a quiet laugh, the sound a soft, warm caress. "No." He tugged the sleeves over his wrists. "You forget I was a soldier?"<br/>
<br/>
"I haven't forgotten anything about you," Tony replied, and the words came out with more weight than he'd intended, carrying the heft of a confession and promise.<br/>
<br/>
At last, Steve stood naked and unashamed, his body silvered by the full moon. His eyes locked with Tony's, and Tony shivered, but not from cold. Steve dropped gracefully to his hands and knees; Tony couldn't stem the gasp that left his mouth. The air thickened as magic swept through their small, intimate pocket of the forest, the smell of ozone heavy in Tony's nose and throat.<br/>
<br/>
So it began.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>